Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
with sclera (as Midnight Sparkle) |hair = with and streaks with and streaks (as Midnight Sparkle) |skin = (as Midnight Sparkle) |voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing voice) |race = Human |caption = Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.|residence = Human world|occupation = Student at Canterlot High School Student at Crystal Prep Academy (formerly)|nicknames = Sci-Twi, Midnight Sparkle|relatives = Shining Armor (older brother)|cutie mark = |singing voice = |name = Sci-Twi}} Twilight Sparkle, sometimes known as Sci-Twi, was a student from Crystal Prep Academy and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is a former antagonist in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'''' when she transformed into her alter-ego, '''Midnight Sparkle'. This version of Twilight looks considerably different from her pony counterpart as she wears thick black glasses and her hair in a bun. She used to be a student from Crystal Prep before being transferred to Canterlot High to study the magic of friendship. Depictions in Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Depictions in Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'', piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her dog Spike. Depictions in Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight is revealed as attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious. She tries to measure the strange energy readings at Canterlot High, and gets a strong result from the Wondercolt statue. But Sunset Shimmer catches her in the act. Realizing her cover is blown, she runs away from Sunset and parkours onto the next bus back to Crystal Prep before Sunset can get a good look at her. At Crystal Prep, "Sci-Twi" has a secret room compiled of research of the strange occurrences that happened during the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands at CHS. She gathers this research in hopes to gain an independent study, and only competes with the Shadowbolts to do further observations of the weird energy fields CHS gives off, unaware that it is actually Equestrian magic. 's magic.]] When she arrives at CHS, she is confused by why everyone at the school recognizes her and her dog. But Pinkie Pie immediately realizes that she is not the Twilight from Equestria. Throughout the film Sci-Twi carries a device that she originally intended to track down the strange readings during the Friendship Games. However, it also takes magic away. It causes each of the Rainbooms to lose their ability to pony up. It also causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the games. Soon Principal Cinch discovers this and pressures Sci-Twi to Unleash the Magic. Once she does, she transforms into a rather corrupted demon-like creature named Midnight Sparkle. After her transformation, Midnight opens the dimensional rift to Equestria with intentions on stealing all of the magic from the world. But as the magic releases, it not only brings back the Equestria Girls' ability to pony up, it also causes Sunset to transform into an angel-like being called Daydream Shimmer. Daydream offers Midnight her hand in friendship, which Midnight ultimately accepts. Sci-Twi apologizes for all the havoc, and Sunset and the Equestria Girls forgive her. The next day, Sci-Twi decides not to forego her application to Everton Independent Study, and decides to transfer to CHS permanently to learn about the Magic of Friendship. The Twilight from Equestria does not appear until the very end of the movie, where she explains that she did not respond to Sunset's letters because she was dealing with a time travel loop, calling it the "strangest thing" that ever happened to her. But suddenly, she notices her human doppelgänger and demotes it to being the second strangest. Sci-Twi only sheepishly waves at her counterpart from Equestria. Personality .]] Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike pony Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. She is also quite apologetic, regardless of fault, and very sensitive. She is very smart as shown in ''Rainbow Rocks'' and ''Friendship Games'', where she's doing science in her office to research several events that happened at Canterlot High after her pony counterpart left to Equestria and building an amulet to collect the magic during the Games. However, her pursuit of knowledge tends to make her act without thinking of the consequences, which causes the majority of the problems in the film. Twilight clearly lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she was so affected by performance anxiety and, possibly Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. Twilight is shown to be a bit more focus on her quest than making friends before being transfer to CHS to be with the Rainbooms. She is unaware that Flash Sentry has a crush on her that she ended up blowing him off to study her magical readings, much to Flash's disappointment. She is very nice, polite, and, unlike her teammates, shows gratitude when someone helps her. For instance, when Applejack gives her advice in archery in the aforementioned Tri-Cross Relay and helps her hit a bull's-eye, she thanks her by giving her a hug. She also loves her dog Spike so much, she smuggles him to school with her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight's negative emotions amplify and she becomes insane, aggressive, selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. However, when Spike called out to her, seeing him sad about what she has become, her love for him briefly snaps her out of her madness. Once reverted to normal, she retains her much nicer personality and tearfully apologizes, regretting the havoc she caused, but smiles when Sunset holds her hands, ensuring her she'll be forgiven. Difference between her and her Equestrian counterpart Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'', her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: * Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi transfered to Canterlot High to understand the Magic of Friendship. * Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). * Princess Twilight never wears black glasses, unlike Sci-Twi (due to matching her respective overall appearance). And it also shows that Sci-Twi is very blind without them when she bumps into Flash Sentry. * Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everypony/everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. * Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't counted as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. * When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that Twilight have a crush on in the human world. But it might soon change if Sci-Twi started to get along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, nice, polite, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understood the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainbooms so she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encountering each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Hasbro online descriptions Hasbro.com Friendship Games description Meet Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle who has always lived in Equestria Girls world – she just goes to another school! You'll recognize this Twilight Sparkle by her signature glasses. She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the pony world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Fun fact: She's a bookworm with magical powers. Merchandise So far six dolls of Twilight Sparkle was release for Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Archery event, another for the School Spirit single, the next in a 2-pack with Flash Sentry, another in a two-pack with Rainbow Dash (as an ASDA exclusive), and the last as Midnight Sparkle as seen near the ending of the ''Friendship Games ''movie. A doll of Sci-Twi with pony ears and a lab coat was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. This doll comes with a miniature Spike the Dog figure and a school locker. Quotes :: "''No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school..." :: "You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" :: "Unlike you, I ''can have everything I want!" :: "''I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time." See also * Twilight Sparkle's pony counterpart from Equestria. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP:FiM wiki. * Twilight Sparkle's pony counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery es:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt-br:Twilight Sparkle Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Villains Category:Techies Category:Reformed characters